In a perfect world
by kura co-co
Summary: Lion King II/Death Note! Matt and Mello's parents forbid their love, but they just can't seem to stay away. Will the families set their diffrences so that their children will finally be happy? Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU, Lemon, mentions of Mpreg.
1. Prologue

_~~***~~_

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way _

_~~***~~_

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

_~~***~~_

_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

_~~***~~_


	2. The Begining

This story is based of the Disney Film 'The Lion King II – Simba's Pride'. It also contains Spoilers, OOCness, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Mpreg, and maybe a lemon or two ;] Don't like that stuff? Don't really know why you're here then xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The Lion King II :[

Characters:

Mello – Kiara

Matt – Kovu

Light – Narla

L – Simba

BB (Beyond Birthday) – Zira

Near – Nuka

Aizawa – Pumba

Matsuda – Timon

Watari - Zazu

I really wanted to make L Narla but I made BB be Zira and since BB hates L with a passion /like Zira does Simba/ it was only the right thing to do *cries* oh well, Enjoy! :3

* * *

Every single person L and his lover; Light knew were banging on the mansion's entrance gates, demanding to let them in and see the new member to the Yagami household, and the only heir to the Yagami fortune.

You see, L and Light are two very successful business men and very important in the world's economy. If it weren't for them, all the countries would be squabbling over money, taxes, land ect. That is why they live in a 60 roomed mansion filled with priceless artefacts and treasures. But now their most important treasure was in Light's arms as he cradle their new born baby.

He had just given birth to a beautiful child. He had given L and heir and also a new family member. He couldn't be happier than he was right now as he ran his finger delicately over the baby's soft pink cheek. L was by his side, gazing lovingly at the newborn.

"Thank you, Light-kun. For giving me a healthy baby." L smiled and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Light let out a soft sigh. "No need to thank me, L. I've always wanted a child and you made it happen." They were about to share a loving and passionate kiss when the door to their bedroom flung open and appeared Matsuda and Aizawa; L's best friends. Also, behind them was L's advisor; Watari. The elderly man bowed in respect to the couple and softly spoke, "I am sorry, L. I know you said not to let anyone in but these two insisted."

L gave an irritated glance to his advisor and raised his hand to shoo him away. Watari bowed once more and fled the room. Not wanting L to lash out at him, I mean considering Light held his hand bone crushingly tight and yelled at him for 13 hours, you would want to hit someone or yell at _them_ for 13 hours too.

"Aww! Aizawa, look at the little girl. She's so cute! I'm tellin' ya, we're gonna have to take her down to the mall and teach her how to defend herself from all those perverts! This is gonna be so fun!" Matsuda yelled in happiness but only have Light to burst his bubble.

"Matsuda… It's a boy."

"Boy!?" His friends both yelled in shock. "Aww! Now we can't take her to the mall…" Matsuda wined. "Him," Aizawa corrected. "But who cares if it's a boy or a girl, as long as the baby is healthy it doesn't really matter." He said as he began to tickle the baby's chin, causing the cute newborn to giggle. "Aw, he's so cute," Cued Aizawa "What's his name?"

Light and L looked at each other, they hadn't really thought of one yet…

"Well, we thought either Michael or Mihael," Stated L. "We're not so sure which yet."

"Oh! I think it should be Mihael! Because it's unique, I doubt any one has that name in this part of the country." Matsuda beamed.

"Okay then, Matsuda. Since you _are_ one ofthe child's God fathers, you _do_ have naming privileges. So Mihael it is."

Matsuda looked at L in awe, he just _agreed _with him? Wow that was a first! And he was the one of the baby's _God fathers!? _Pinch him he must be dreaming!

"Really? Thank you so much L! Is Aizawa a God father too?"

"Of course," L stated.

Aizawa bowed his head to the superior, "Thank you very much L, Light." He said politely. "I promise you we will watch over Mihael and make sure he is always safe."

"Thank you as well, "L smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think Light-kun needs his rest after that agonising labour and birth."

"Of course, L. Come on, Matsuda." He said as he left the room.

"Kay! We'll see you in a few days and check up on our God son!" And with that there were only 3 in the room.

"Please could you put Mihael in his cradle, L? I would _kill _for a nap." Light joked.

"Of course," His candy loving lover said softly. L carefully took his son in his arms for the first time, and looked at Mihael's angelic rosy face. He swiftly made his way to the baby's cradle and laid him down and gently as he could, minding not to bump the baby's head. He glanced at Mihael and gave him a loving smile. As he turned away his index finger was caught in the baby's grasp. Stunned, L turned around, making sure he had not harmed his only son. He had not, instead, his son was holding on his finger tight, not showing any signs of letting go.

L heard his lover chuckle from their king sized bed, "I think he likes you," He spoke.

"Well, I suppose this is a good sign. It does mean he likes me. I could not be happier." L said, "But… He won't let go."

Light chuckled more, "Looks like you're going to have to stay there until he falls asleep."

L let out another irritated sigh, all he wanted at this moment was to go to sleep himself. "Very well…" He said weakly as he kneeled to the ground next to the cradle.

* * *

Well? Do you like it?? D: Review for more chapters! And sorry it's kinda short but It's 3:48AM I need to get to sleep XDD


	3. The End?

Hiii!!! :D Thank you to who reviewed! I was hoping people would so I could keep writing this story xD; But yes, this chappie will be longer than the last :3 Enjoy!!

Warnings: Contains Spoilers, OOCness, AU, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Mpreg, and maybe a lemon or two ;] Don't like that stuff? Piss off XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The Lion King II yadayadayada

Characters:

Mello – Kiara

Matt – Kovu

Light – Narla

L – Simba

BB (Beyond Birthday) – Zira

Near – Nuka

Aizawa – Pumba

Matsuda – Timon

Watari - Zazu

* * *

A ten year old Mihael came running out of his home, excited. His parents were finally going to let him go into the town of which he lived. Although, his 'house' was on the outskirts of the wealthy town. But he was still determined to see more of the location, since all he saw at the mansion was fields and one road outside the front of his 'house' leading to the town's centre.

"Whoa," Came his father's voice as he grasped the energetic blonde's wrist gently, "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"Dad," Mihael wined. "Let go." L did as his son requested but still stood in front of him so he was blocking his path.

"I just want you to be careful-" L cut himself off as he saw his son not paying attention and was trying to catch a small butterfly that was close by. "Mihael, are you listening? Accidents can happen; you could easily get hurt --"

"--Or run over, or even get lost. I know." His son teased.

"And remember, I want you to stay in the town at all –"

"—Times. I know." His son said, sounding very bored of his father's protective nature. "'And if I see any strangers; don't talk to them, come straight home' Okay, okay, can I go now, _please_?" He wined more.

"Hm, very funny." L said as his lover came to his side.

"Mind your father, Mihael." Light said, backing up his husband.

"Yes, _Mom_." The youth replied, sounding amused.

"And stay away from the north side of the town. Nothing is there except for back-stabbing and murderous _outsiders_." His father warned.

"Your father is right. You can't turn your back on them." Light stated.

"Really? How come?" Mihael said, sounding very confused. But his father just shook his head and embraced his son.

"Never mind. Just run along now. You'll understand some day." L said whilst letting go of his son and standing out of his way. Mihael smiled and ran out of the front gates, filled with enthusiasm.

The couple watched as their son sprinted off in the direction of the town. L let out a sigh of worry and pinched his nose, trying to get his nerves to calm down. Light noticed this and wrapped his arms around the raven haired man, pulling him close into a tight embrace. "L," He spoke, "Who does he remind you off?" The question confused L, Mihael acted like… Miehael, doesn't he?

"Huh, what? …Who?"

Light giggled slightly, loving the fact that L didn't have the answer to a question for the first time. "He's just like you." He smiled, "Mihael is smart enough not to get into any trouble, and he is a bright child. Just like you were when you where young."

"Hm, I suppose you're right," L answerd. Light smiled up at the elder man and pecked him on the lips.

"He'll be fine." And with that, the brunette walked back inside their mansion.

L thought for a second, putting the tip of his thumb near his lips. "Mastuda, Aizawa, come her for a minute would you?" He asked as the two gentlemen walked out his front doors.

"Oh, good morning L," Matsuda spoke politely as he and his friend walked over to the slouching man.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on Miheal. You know he's bound to run off."

"No worries L! We'll watch over him!" Matsu yelled with his fists in the air.

"I'm counting on you." L replied then followed to where his lover went.

--

Mihael found his way to the wealthy town perfectly and was now currently staring at the small houses that were crammed together and all the busy people walking by.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed and ran off in a random direction. He was still running through the crowds of people when he stopped suddenly in front of a sign that caught his eye. "'North of… Kentko'" He read aloud. "Whoa… so that's the north of the town." He stared straight on ahead of the town. "I wonder what's out there…" The blonde questioned himself.

Mihael was still staring down the road in front of him, until he heard a noise from behind him that seemed to get louder, as if it was creeping up on him. He turned his head around to find his two God fathers a few feet behind him. Mihael did not look at all happy to see them to say the least.

"N-now Mihael, as L's son and the heir to your family's fortune, you should know better to run off all alone. You could've been hurt." Matsuda stuttered out. The blonde glared daggers at the man, as if saying 'I'm not stupid, idiot'

"Hurt!" Aizawa yelled in horror, "L would kill us! You didn't get hurt, did ya? Catch a fever? Get a hang nail? I had one once, it was very painful." He said whilst he was examining Mihael.

"Would somebody please just listen to me!?" The young blonde yelled in fraustration.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something, son of L?"

"I'm not just 'The son of L, heir to the fortune' y'know. That's only half of who I am!?"

"Oh, well then who's the other half?" Matsu asked the petit boy.

"Um, well I…um…--"

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat!" Matsuda yelled and ran over to a hot dog stand. He came back a second later with 2 hot dogs in each hand. One was covered in mustard and the other was covered in ketchup. He waved them both in Miheal's face, offering him to take one.

"Eww, gross!" The heir yelled. Obviously grossed out by the disgusting looking food.

"No? Well how bout you Aizawa?" He asked his friend as he took a big bite out of the hot dog that was drowning in mustard.

"Matsuda! You know I only like hot dogs with mustard on them!"

"Sorry," He said as he offered the bitten hot dog to him.

"I can't eat that now! You just took a bite out of it!"

"So!? I don't have rabies or anything!"

As the two were arguing, they didn't notice that the young boy named Mihael; Their God child had just walked off into the north part of the town Kentko.

--

Mihael was walking down a path in the dimly lit part of town. All the buildings seemed to hover over him as he silently walked along, and it also felt very eerie around him. He came across a dark alley way that seemed to lead to sunlight at the end of it. Feeling better that he now had found some sunlight, he ran towards it but only to get stopped by a gang of men in his way.

"Hey boss, I think this kids' lost." One of the men chuckled out.

"Looks like it," The supposedly boss of the gang of 5 said. "What a pretty little thing… It'd be a shame if something happened to you." He grinned evilly as he offered his hand to the blonde "Come with us and we'll find your Mommy and Daddy."

Mihael wasn't stupid. He knows when he's in trouble and the danger alarm in his head was going off at the speed of light. But… he was too scared out of his whit's to _move_. These men were big and scary… no way will he try and do something to displease them because if he did, he knew he'd be as good as dead.

He was about to put his tiny hand in the man's larger one, when a figure appeared at the end of the alley.

"Oi! If I tell Mom you've been picking kids of the street again Bert, he'll batter your body to a pulp!" The mystery figure yelled to the gang leader. The leader growled at the brave youth and pushed Mihael to him.

"Fine. You take her." He growled out viciously and fled with his gang.

The figure looked down at the blonde, "Are you okay?" It asked.

"Y-yeah," Mihael finally managed to say. "I-I coulda took those punks." He pouted. The figure laughed. "Yeah, right." The petit figure chuckled as it stepped into the sunlight that Mihael had missed. It turns out Mihael's savoir was a boy about the same age as him. He wore a short sleeved black and white striped shirt and jeans with holes in them. He also, by what Mihael could tell, had fire red hair.

"I'm Matt," The red head smiled, causing the blonde to giggle.

"I'm Mihael." He said sweetly. This caused another figure that was lurking around in the shadows to let out a growl.

"Mihael, huh? That's a weird name. I think I'll call you… Mello instead. It's easy to remember." Matt grinned.

"Yay! My first nickname." Mello beamed. "Hey Matt, you know… you were really brave to stand up to those guys."

"Heh, not really. If my Mom found out that they did anything to me, he'd kill them. Literally. Besides, I couldn't let them take such a pretty girl away." He smiled.

"What? You think I'm a girl?" The supposedly 'girl' asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Aren't you?" Matt asked, looking very confused. Mello had shoulder length blonde hair and a small delicate frame. Not to mention the biggest bluest glistening eyes that you'd die for.

"Nope, I'm a dude." Mello grinned. "Sorry for disappointing you."

"You didn't disappoint me." Matt laughed out, "Sorry for getting your gender confused."

Mello rolled his eyes. This conversation was starting to get boring. So he hit Matt on the arm, "Tag, you're it!" He yelled. When Matt didn't respond he did it again. "Tag! You're it! You're it!" He giggled.

When Matt gave him a 'wtf are you doing' look the blonde let out a sigh. "You run, I tag. Get it?" Matt still had the same look on his face. "What's the matter don't you know how to play?" When the answer he got was silence, Mello tried a different approach. Instead he knocked Matt to the ground. Matt finally caught on and rolled over so he was on top of the blonde beauty.

They were play fighting for a while until a loud yell came at the end of the alley. "Mihael!! What are you doing!?"

"Uh-oh…" Said blonde got up of the cold floor and waited until his father and the rest of the family ran down to him. This caused the figure lurking in the shadows to finally show itself.

"M-mom!" Matt yelled in surprise, and ran behind his 'mother'.

"BB?" L said in disgust. "You have a son?"

BB laughed at L, "Why of course, L," He hissed "He is my adopted son, Matt. Matt, say hello to the father of the blonde boy who you rescued from getting gang raped."

"What!?" L yelled and looked at his only son in terror and worry.

"Oh my poor baby!" Light cried and hugged Mello tight.

"I think you owe my darling Matt a thank you." BB grinned. L ducked his head a little in shame. He's going to kick himself later for this… "Thank you, Matt. For saving my son."

"Er, n-no problem."

"Now that I've said my thanks, I think it's time we leave." L said in a bitter tone. He picked Mello up and held him close to his chest and turned to leave. BB grinned and walked away in the opposite direction. "Matt, come." He said.

Matt did as he was told and followed his 'mother', but turned around to look at the blonde. _His _blonde.

Mello looked back at him and said a soft 'goodbye'. Matt smiled back and waved.

* * *

:'D 3rd chappie! Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Tell me and review! Btw I got sick of typing 'Mihael' so that's why the nickname part is short xD;;


End file.
